Gang Hideouts
Gang Hideouts are activities that appear in Watch Dogs. Description To complete a Gang Hideout, Aiden Pearce has to fend off (not kill!) one or more thugs in a certain area. Allies of the target(s), and possibly the police, can be dealt with in any way.Watch Dogs Gameplay -German Dubbed (03:02 mark) Gang Hideouts can unlock by tapping into civilian phone conversations using the Profiler. Sometimes a Hideout will unlock spontaneously after some other one has been completed. If a hideout has been unlocked a blue marker with a black fist icon inset will then be added to the map. Participation Preparation After activating a Gang Hideout, an area close by will be marked red on the map. Stepping into the red area while in line of sight of the patrolling thugs will turn them hostile. The player can explore the site by walking around the red area and hack security cameras to take a closer look. In addition a CtOS Scan can be used to make sure all enemies are found. Execution If done very carefully, it is possible to a clear a Hideout without the enemies ever being alerted. For this to happen no bodies should be discovered, no gunfire or explosions heard and the player should never get spotted inside the area. In addition to the Baton, kills can be made with any Spec Ops weapon. The player will need lures and possibly Focus Boost. If enemies are alerted with any noise or the sight of dead comrades, a stealthy approach remains possible. Enemies will start looking for the player but if he remains undetected, they will not call for reinforcements and the targets will not flee. If the player does not mind playing hide-and-seek constantly, he can kill enemies using exploding fuse boxes, IED's, Grenades and non silenced sniper rifles. If enemies spot the player, a classic shootout will then be triggered. All gang members will draw their weapons to defend the hideout. At this point acting fast and using the cover system is necessary to avoid failure. Reinforcements may be called, the target may attempt to flee and civilians may call the cops. The player will also need to evade all pursuers after taking down the target(s) for the mission to count as completed. Gang Hideouts The Chicago South Club owns 53% of the gang hideouts, the Black Viceroys own 20% of the gang hideouts, and the Pawnee Militia owns 27% of the gang hideouts. Chicago South Club *Gone in a Flash *No Parking *Packing *Port Authority *Street Cleaning *The Low Road *The Tower *Two For One Black Viceroys *Compliments for the Cook *Swap Meet *Union Dues Pawnee Militia *Beached *Burning Bridges *Decapitated *Out of the Woodwork Rewards * 1 Gang Hideout - AK-47 * 5 Gang Hideouts - Rapid Reload * 10 Gang Hideouts - Spec Ops SMG-11 Trivia * One of the gang hideouts has 2 targets instead of the usual 1 target. * Another gang hideout has 3 targets instead of the usual 1 target. * One hangout has the second target coming in with a reinforcement group. * They do not make a return in Watch Dogs 2. Instead, there are turfs with similar mechanics but without any objectives. Hints General * There's always a camera near the entrance of the Gang Hideout. * Use the camera's located in the hideout to tag the enemies to help you get a clearer view of how many enemies there are and where they are located. * Don't kill anyone until you have located and profiled the target. Otherwise you might end up accidentally shooting him and failing the mission. * Consider bringing several Jam Coms with you to jam any calls made by civilians to keep the police out of the party. * Consider shooting out the tires of cars you find to prevent (or at least make it more difficult for) the target to escape by car. * Police will be called if enough shots fired were to be heard. This would result into a large shootout between the police, gangsters and the player. * It will be very difficult for the player to finish the mission if the police were called as the players have to be in hurry to incapacitate the target if the objective requires it as well as fed off from police and gangster attacks. Stealth approach * Use a Lure on the get the entrance guard to a remote spot so you can take him down covertly. Toss it somewhere where the body won't be seen by other guards, for example behind a support beam. * Carry a weapon with a silencer. This will allow you to do the dirty work without alerting the entire hideout to your presence. * Hack the various pieces of equipment and cause the explosions to create chaos. This will allow you to sneak up and take down any stragglers without the others seeing it. * Hacking an explosive is an exceptional way to cause chaos and unnerve the gangsters. Either the target will not be fast enough to toss it out of harms way and die due to the explosion. With some luck, it is possible that he throws it towards his allies, taking many of them out at once. Even if the explosive falls at a place where any damage cannot possibly be dealt, they will be too surprised to retaliate if you attack. Be warned: if the enemy tosses the grenade away, it may land close enough to the target to kill him and fail the mission. * The target will always be marked as a veteran. Consider taking out any marksman, elites, and gunman within sniping distance, or with a silenced gun before engaging the suspected target. References de:Gang-Verstecke (WD) Category:Side Missions Category:Gang Hideouts